


Oliver's Dose Of Reality (5x17 flashbacks AU)

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dose of Reality, Episode Slight AU: s05e17 Kapiushon, Gen, Male Friendship, Past Oliver Is Called Out Over His Brutal Actions In 5x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Anatoli has some hard words for Oliver over the extremely brutal manner by which he disposed of Kovar's thug back in Russia.





	Oliver's Dose Of Reality (5x17 flashbacks AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in regards to the Russian flashbacks when Oliver skinned a man alive for practice. That was terrible writing and was only done to make Oliver look like a monster, which we know is not true. It's canon however and something he needs to be called out on. And so I've decided to do just that.

Anatoli was horrified by what Oliver had done, shaking his head in disgust. He may have been a criminal, but he also had a strong code of honor and what Oliver had just done to his victim was far from honorable. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach and he wasn't going to take this lying down. He needed to speak with Oliver immediately.

Making his way around the corridors within his current location, Anatoli managed to find his friend sitting in the bar area, drinking himself some scotch. Making his way inside, he approached Oliver where he was sitting on his stool as the other man continued to down his shots.

"Listen Oliver, we need to talk", Anatoli began firmly, leaning against the ledge. Oliver on his part responded by rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. I did what I had to do and I trust the one who taught me my methods. It's as simple as that", Oliver said to him and then downed another drink of scotch. Irritated, Anatoli reached out and forcefully grabbed the glass from his hand and slammed it onto the counter.

"Oliver listen to me! What you did earlier was absolutely horrible, despicable, and disgraceful. You already had the information you needed from Kovar's thug and there was no more reason to continue torturing him. And you say that you did it for practice? Practice? Did you even hear yourself?!"

Anatoli threw his hands into the air dramatically and then grabbed ahold of Oliver's chin, forcing him to face him. Oliver could've easily freed himself from the other man's grip but chose not to out of respect for their friendship. Anatoli then continued talking.

"My goodness Oliver. The actions you committed today were the kind of actions a monster with no restraint or morals would've done and I know that deep down you aren't monster. You are a man of honesty, integrity, and values and I don't want to see you lose yourself in darkness."

Oliver sighed, biting his lip, while considering his friend's words. Perhaps he had gone too far with his prisoner earlier. Seeing that he had Oliver's attention, Anatoli continued.

"You cannot just skin someone alive just because or for any other reason. That's an unthinkable act of cruelty, something only a villain would do and you are not a villain, and you have no excuse for that absolutely none!", he said and then nearly shouted at the end, after which he punctuated his words by slapping the other man upside his head.

"You were completely out of line today in your actions, there was no justifiable reason, and I am ashamed of you", Anatoli continued, his voice a mixture of sternness and disappointment. "I also have no doubt that your own mother, your sister, and all of your loved ones would also have been ashamed of you and sickened if they'd seen what you did to that man. Tell me Oliver, is that what you want? Do you want them to look at you that way? Don't you even care as to where even doing something like this could lead you? Have you no shame? Because if you don't, you should and you had no right to commit such gruesome actions. None whatsoever."

Oliver listened completely to all his friend had to say, absorbing it, and began to feel deep regret and shame over his actions. He knew in his heart that everything Anatoli had just said to him was the truth and even knew that what he'd done was wrong when he first started torturing his victim. Oliver felt horrible, sick to his stomach, and was filled with deep remorse. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh man, what have I done?!" he groaned in horror while shaking his head. And he also thought about what his friend had said to him about his family if they had been witnesses to his actions. It wasn't a pleasant thought and caused him to shudder. Anatoli watched in sympathy for a bit and moved his arm to place his hand gently onto Oliver's shoulder.

"I care a lot about you Oliver. You're like family to me, like brother, and I cannot stand by and allow my brother to lose himself in a place that he cannot come back from", he said to him kindly. "I just don't want you to make mistakes you will regret in future or to lose yourself whenever you're at war. Never forget what you're fighting for, be the hero I know you will be, and remember that you must never become them."

Oliver had to wipe away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he and Anatoli took ahold of each other in a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Anatoli for talking some sense into me. For reminding me of the man I am", Oliver said to him gratefully after they separated, giving the other man a warm smile.

"Of course, Kapiushon, and I will always be there for you and will help set you straight" Anatoli replied while returning the warm smile.

Oliver would go on to practice better control and discipline over his actions following the seeming defeat of Kovar. He spent most of his time practicing the deep meditation techniques taught to him by Shado and Tatsu which in turn taught him greater discipline and calm. He also resolved to never kill unless he absolutely had to, such as in self-defense, the heat of battle, to save the life of a loved one in danger whether or not it was an immediate or a future danger, a war situation, or if a villain had too much power and was therefore too dangerous to be kept alive.

He would also use torture when he had to but would do his best to practice restraint.

When he returned to Starling City and began his crusade, he stayed true to his resolution and while doing his absolute best to be the hero he knew he could be for his city, watching over it, and protecting it, one save at a time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this is not Oliver bashing or Oliver hate. This is only a necessary dose of reality for Oliver and something that needed to be addressed. He did something wrong and had to be given a scolding. Maybe this scenario is even what caused Oliver to tone down on his more brutal methods from Russia after he returned home in canon.
> 
> I respect Oliver and all of the work and sacrifices he made for his city, and despite some of his horrible actions in Russia, he is not a monster like Guggenheim tried to sell to us. He's a hero who learned from his past errors and does what he does to make sure his loved ones are safe.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
